Magnificent Song Contest 5
Portugal |presenters = Ella Nor Luisa Sobral |exsupervisor = |host = RTP |opening = | entries = 56 | debut = Belarus Brazil Bulgaria Denmark Iran Luxembourg Macau Malta Monaco Slovenia Switzerland Thailand | return = India Israel Macedonia | withdraw = Afghanistan Cyprus Kosovo | map year = MSC_Map_5 | col1 = #782167| tag1 = Confirmed participant | col2 = #22b14c| tag2 = Confirmed participant that have their artist or song | col3 = #FFD700| tag3 = Past participant that will not participate | vote = Each country awards 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favorite songs. | winner = Vietnam "Xin Anh Đừng" |nex = |pre = }} Magnificent Song Contest 5 was the fifth edition of the Magnificent Song Contest. The edition took place in Portugal, after Ella Nor's victory in Tokyo. Winner was after a big and exciting show Đông Nhi from Vietnam with her song "Xin Anh Đừng". She reached 213 Points. Runner-up was Naviband from Belarus. The duo reached 189 points. Second runner-up was Romania, represented by Freia. She reached 179 points. Location : For further information see Portugal Portugal officially the Portuguese Republic is a sovereign state located on the Iberian Peninsula in southwestern Europe. It is the westernmost country of mainland Europe, being bordered to the west and south by the Atlantic Ocean and to the north and east by Spain. The Portugal–Spain border is 1,214 kilometres (754 miles) long, making it the longest uninterrupted border within the European Union. The republic also includes the Atlantic archipelagos of the Azores and Madeira, both autonomous regions with their own regional governments. The territory of modern Portugal has been continuously settled, invaded and fought over since prehistoric times. The Pre-Celts, Celts, Carthaginians and Romans were followed by the invasions of the Visigoths and Suebi Germanic peoples. Portugal as a country was established in the aftermath of the Christian Reconquista against the Muslim Moors who had invaded the Iberian Peninsula in 711 AD and occupied most of it. After the Battle of São Mamede, where Portuguese forces led by Afonso Henriques defeated forces led by his mother, Theresa of Portugal, the County of Portugal affirmed its sovereignty and Afonso Henriques styled himself Prince of Portugal. He would later be proclaimed King of Portugal at the Battle of Ourique in 1139 and was recognised as such by neighbouring kingdoms in 1143. n the 15th and 16th centuries, Portugal established the first global empire, becoming one of the world's major economic, political and military powers. During this period, today referred to as the Age of Discovery, Portuguese explorers pioneered maritime exploration, notably under royal patronage of Prince Henry the Navigator and King João II, with such notable voyages as Bartolomeu Dias' sailing beyond the Cape of Good Hope (1488), Vasco da Gama's discovery of the sea route to India (1497–98) and the European discovery of Brazil (1500). Portugal monopolized the spice trade during this time, and the empire expanded with military campaigns in Asia. However, events such as the destruction of Lisbon in a 1755 earthquake, the country's occupation during the Napoleonic Wars, the independence of Brazil (1822), and the Liberal Wars (1828–34), left Portugal crippled from war and diminished in its world power. After the 1910 revolution deposed the monarchy, the democratic but unstable Portuguese First Republic was established, later being superseded by the Estado Novo right-wing authoritarian regime. Democracy was restored after the Portuguese Colonial War and the Carnation Revolution in 1974. Shortly after, independence was granted to almost all its overseas territories. The handover of Macau to China in 1999 marked the end of the longest-lived colonial empire. Portugal has left a profound cultural and architectural influence across the globe and a legacy of over 250 million Portuguese speakers today. Portugal is a developed country with a high-income advanced economy and high living standards. It is the 3rd most peaceful country in the world and is one of the fifteen sustainable states,maintaining a unitary semi-presidential republican form of government.A founding member of NATO and the Community of Portuguese Language Countries, it is also a member of numerous other international organizations, including the United Nations, the European Union, the eurozone, and the OECD. Host City : For further information see Lisbon Lisbon is the capital and the largest city of Portugal, with a population of 552,700 within its administrative limits in an area of 100.05 km2. Its urban area extends beyond the city's administrative limits with a population of around 3 million people, being the 11th-most populous urban area in the European Union. About 3 million people live in the Lisbon Metropolitan Area (which represents approximately 27% of the country's population). It is continental Europe's westernmost capital city and the only one along the Atlantic coast. Lisbon lies in the western Iberian Peninsula on the Atlantic Ocean and the River Tagus. The westernmost areas of its metro area form the westernmost point of Continental Europe. Lisbon is recognised as a alpha-level global city by the Globalization and World Cities (GaWC) Study Group because of its importance in finance, commerce, media, entertainment, arts, international trade, education and tourism. Lisbon is the only Portuguese city besides Porto to be recognised as a global city. It is one of the major economic centres on the continent, with a growing financial sector and one of the largest container ports on Europe's Atlantic coast. Humberto Delgado Airport serves over 20 million passengers annually, as of 2015, and the motorway network and the high-speed rail system of Alfa Pendular link the main cities of Portugal. The city is the 7th-most-visited city in Southern Europe, after Rome, Barcelona, Madrid, Athens and Milan, with 1,740,000 tourists in 2009. The Lisbon region contributes with a higher GDP PPP per capita than any other region in Portugal. Its GDP amounts to 96.3 billion USD and thus $32,434 per capita .The city occupies 32nd place of highest gross earnings in the world. Most of the headquarters of multinationals in the country are located in the Lisbon area. It is also the political centre of the country, as its seat of Government and residence of the Head of State. Lisbon is one of the oldest cities in the world, and the oldest in Western Europe, predating other modern European capitals such as London, Paris and Rome by centuries. Julius Caesar made it a municipium called Felicitas Julia, adding to the name Olissipo. Ruled by a series of Germanic tribes from the 5th century, it was captured by the Moors in the 8th century. In 1147, the Crusaders under Afonso Henriques reconquered the city and since then it has been a major political, economic and cultural centre of Portugal. Unlike most capital cities, Lisbon's status as the capital of Portugal has never been granted or confirmed officially – by statute or in written form. Its position as the capital has formed through constitutional convention, making its position as de facto capital a part of the Constitution of Portugal. Lisbon enjoys a Mediterranean climate. It has one of the warmest winters of any metropolis in Europe, with average temperatures 15 °C (59 °F) during the day and 8 °C (46 °F) at night from December to February. The typical summer season lasts about four months, from June to September, although also in April temperatures sometimes reach around 25 °C (77.0 °F). Venue : For further information see MEO Arena MEO Arena (originally, and still popularly referred to as Pavilhão Atlântico) is a multi-purpose indoor arena in Lisbon, Portugal. The Arena is among the largest indoor arenas in the European Union and the largest in Portugal with a capacity of 20,000 people and was built in 1998 for Expo '98. It is named after its main sponsor, MEO. Bidding phase Like in the previous editions, there was no bidding phase. The venue was selected internally. Host venue Returning artists Participating countries Fifty-six countries have confirmed their participation in the fifth edition. Belarus, Brazil, Bulgaria, Denmark, Iran, Luxembourg, Macau, Malta, Monaco, Slovenia, Switzerland and Thailand will make their debut. Semifinalists Semi-Final 1 Eight countries will qualify for the Grand Final. Gibraltar and Japan will also vote in this semi-final. Scoreboard Semi-Final 2 Eight countries will qualify for the Grand Final. Italy and the United States will also vote in this semi-final. Scoreboard Semi-Final 3 Eight countries will qualify for the Grand Final. Armenia and Portugal will also vote in this semi-final. Scoreboard Finalists Scoreboard Other countries * Afghanistan: ATN announced that Afghanistan will withdraw from the contest, without giving any reason. * Cyprus: CyBC announced that Cyprus will withdraw from the contest, without giving any reason. * Kosovo: RTK announced that Kosovo will withdraw from the contest, without giving any reason. Recaps and Results *Sneak Peek 1 *Sneak Peek 2 *Sneak Peek 3 *Sneak Peek 4 *Sneak Peek 5 *Big 6 *Semi-Final 1 *Semi-Final 1 Results *Semi-Final 2 *Semi-Final 2 Results *Semi-Final 3 *Semi-Final 3 Results *Grand Final *Grand Final Results